1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery cable circuit protection device and, more particularly, to a battery cable with provisions for integral circuit protection.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a battery is mounted inside a vehicle as a power source of electrical power, and electronic, integrated circuits are designed to drive on voltage from the battery and through the vehicle's electric system. As used in this application, the term “vehicle” refers to any motor vehicle including, but not limited to, a car, truck, van, tractor trailer, bus, etc.
Electric system distribution lines may be affected by sharp voltage fluctuations due to sharp changes in the input current to components of the vehicle (e.g., air conditioner, lights, windshield wipers, etc.). The integrated circuits for the various electric loads may suffer damage where overvoltages or undervoltages appear at the power supply.
To obviate this problem, a prior approach consists of using integrated circuits that can withstand such voltage fluctuations. Consequently, the manufacture of these circuit types (e.g., components and processing) is expensive.
Another prior approach consists of connecting, between the integrated circuit and ground, a device which provides protection against the voltage fluctuations. One such prior art system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,448 to Hill. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a battery connecting module 10 provides for electrical interconnection between a battery 70, an alternator cable 74 connected to an alternator (not shown), a starter cable 76 connected to a starter motor (not shown), and a fuse box cable 78 connected to a fuse box (not shown). A main fuse 80 can be electrically connected between the alternator cable 74 and the distributed electrical systems of the vehicle. Such system, however, also aggravates the manufacturing costs as well as add to the cost of assembling the electric system to a vehicle (e.g., costs of additional parts).
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a power conditioning between the main power source and electrical devices to either eliminate and/or to adequately control undesired power conditions.